Broccoli
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: Sonny hates broccoli – who knew? What happens when our favorite heartthrob finds out? Read to find out! Channy one-shot. Rated T for minor language.


**B R O C C O L I – O N E S H O T**

**Synopsis: **Sonny hates broccoli – who knew? What happens when our favorite heartthrob finds out? Love, hate, or a head full of glop? Read to find out! Channy one-shot, rated T for minor language.

**Rating:** T for language.

**Disclaimer:** If I ever buy Sonny With A Chance, I'll let you know. But as of now, I own nothing.

* * *

Sonny sighed at the sight of her plate: glop, week-old sweet potatoes, more glop, and…_broccoli_. The dreaded vegetable had found its way onto her plate once again. Sonny Monroe was a rule-abiding child, but vegetables weren't her favorites. So as she sat at the same old blue table as always, she stared at disgust at the piled on broccoli trees placed on her plate.

_Nasty_. Just gross.

Sonny slowly lifted her fork, carefully angling it as she pushed her broccoli all the way to the edge of her plate so that it wouldn't touch the rest of her food – er, glop. _There we go_, she thought.

In the midst of her inner triumph, a sharp chuckle, which we all assume was followed with a smirk, was heard behind her.

She turned, her face remaining blank as she took in the three-named heartthrob standing before her. He casually leaned against the table, his arms folded against his chest as his dark blue orbs gazed into her eyes. She averted her eyes to keep from getting lost in his.

"What's the problem, Monroe? Don't like today's veggie-of-the-day?" He mused, swiftly taking a seat next to her. To her dismay, he turned to her right as he sat, displaying his pearly whites with his famed grin.

Sonny looked down at her plate, embarrassed. "No…"

"You sure? You haven't eaten it yet. You're not starving yourself, are you–" He began, until a burnt breadstick was thrown at his face. Chad rubbed his cheek, rolling his eyes.

She glared at him. "No, I'm eating, Chad, I'm just not eating the broccoli. I'm allergic," she improvised, smiling with a nod as if to convince him of her untruthful statement.

"Are not," he laughed.

"Are too!" Sonny shot back.

"Not."

"Am!"

"Not."

"Not!"

"Am!" He shouted, covering his mouth in realization as she giggled at her victory.

Chad sighed at her stubbornness, deciding to take matters in his own hands. He plucked her fork from her small hand, stabbing a broccoli tree with it and bringing it up to her.

"Eat it, Monroe," Chad demanded, waving the broccoli-filled fork in front of her mouth. _Her perfect, perfect mouth,_ he thought. _Damn, no! Her stupid cute, So Random! mouth_.

She lightly slammed her fist on the table, "No, Chad, I won't eat that damn vegetable!" She shouted, startling both Chad and the rest of the cafeteria. "Just please go away or drop the vegetable subject."

"Not until the food's gone!" He smirked, joyous over the effect he had on her.

What he wasn't joyous about, though, was the greasy, slimy feeling he suddenly felt. Shaking himself out of his daze, he looked to see a triumphant Sonny Monroe, laughing in his face. Only then, did he realize that the food was indeed gone from the plate. It was now smeared all over his prized hair, slowly slipping onto his face. The surrounding tables took in his appearance, joining Sonny in the laughing parade as well.

Chad slowly showed an emotion Sonny had never seen on him – pure anger. Sure, they'd fought before (plenty of times for that matter), but only over fro-yo or an insult the other had yelled.

"Chad," she cautiously began.

"Forget it, Sonny." Chad snapped, getting up and violently slamming his chair as he quickly exited the cafeteria without turning back.

**serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity**

Sonny walked slowly down the familiar hallway leading to the infamous Mackenzie Falls set, which was her destination. Not long after Chad stormed out, (maybe two, three minutes) she decided it was her mission to earn his forgiveness. After all, he was the only person in the studio she loved to hate.

"Hey Burt!" She greeted the Mack Falls bodyguard, giving him a knuckle touch as he opened the door with his other arm.

He smiled, "Hey Sonny! Go right in." He directed, although she would've gone in anyway whether he said it was alright or not.

She turned down the main dressing room hallway, only to collide with a warm body and fall to the ground. As her eyes slowly adjusted, still dizzy from the sudden commotion, she looked up to see her favorite piercing blue eyes looking back at her. His expression was still unreadable, as if they were the Mandarin language to her eyes.

"Sonny," he acknowledged curtly, pulling her up to her regular height with the effortless pull of his arm. She could spend all day marveling at that ability – his big, strong arms of steel could do more than it seems – but there were more important things on her mind, of course…

She fumbled with her fingers, staring at her shoes to avoid his eyes. He reached out with his hand to lift her chin, causing her to meet his gaze. A deep red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Look, Chad, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to make you mad over–" and with that, Sonny Monroe did what she always does. She laughed. Literally doubling over hysterically laughing, she wound her arm over throbbing stomach as the annoyed blonde lingered behind her, unaffected by whatever pun she couldn't get over.

She caught sight of his attitude, quickly pulling herself together. "I… I didn't mean to make you mad over broccoli, Chad. I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings by dumping the food on your head. It sounded like a much better solution in my head than it did in reality. Do you forgive me?"

A _real_ smile slowly found its way onto Chad's face, as he nodded a 'yes'.

Then, as if he was reading her mind, it morphed into an awkward smirk. _What now?_ She mentally groaned. "Just one question, Sonny, if you don't mind."

"Anything Chad. I've done enough already today, I'm sure I owe you at least a question. Shoot." She smiled.

"Why broccoli?" He chuckled.

"Pardon?" Sonny asked, masking her embarrassing confusion with an awkward smile of her own.

"Why did you get all worked up over broccoli? It's just a regular vegetable, yet you seemed to get so peeved over it. What's the deal?" He asked, leaning closer to her, appearing to anticipate her answer.

She pondered quickly, her eyebrows furrowing. "Um… I don't know, to be honest. It's the most bland-tasting vegetable, ever, y'know? There's nothing to it. I mean even _celery_is better, with its slightly tangy/veggie-ish taste. But broccoli has nothing going for it, only big fluffy trees of blah and–"

"You're babbling." Chad interrupted her while he could – all he needed was another rant of boring words coming from her mouth when it could be put to much better use. And he had just the idea.

He quickly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, using his hand to tug her face to his. He searched her eyes for any fear or anger, and without further hesitation, he crashed his lips on hers. Sonny's eyes fluttered closed as her lips began to move with his.

Before they knew it, Sonny was sandwiched between the door to his dressing room and Chad, his arms tightly wound around her waist as hers ran freely through his smooth blonde hair.

He suddenly broke away from the kiss, receiving a confused head-tilt from Sonny.

"Still hate broccoli?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

She simply shook her head, pressing her lips back to his once again.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review! Please and thank you (:


End file.
